This disclosure relates to ink jet printing systems (whether drum-type, web-type, or cut sheet printers, for example) that use a page-wide array of print heads. A page-wide array typically includes multiple ink jet print heads positioned at fixed locations across the width of a print zone. Each print head is operated to eject ink to print desired indicia upon the portion of the print media that passes below it.
In order to maintain good image quality, drop-on-demand inkjet print heads require maintenance operations (spitting, wiping, priming, etc.) to maintain optimum print quality during long print jobs. An improperly maintained print head can become clogged and/or become the source of dot placement errors that reduce print quality. However, one challenge associated with ink jet printing systems having a page-wide array of print heads is servicing the print heads while causing a minimum of down time for the printer system. Printing can be periodically shut down to service the print heads, but this approach is reduces the time during which the printer is operational.